Dreams
by Clemintine
Summary: When Susannah start's having dreams that feel all to real about Jesse, and the dreams aren’t about her romance with Jesse, Susannah might be to late in saving Jesse and even herself, if she can't figure out what the dreams mean in time.


Authors Note:

Dear Readers, I very much appreciate your reviews and I like to here from you, helps me keep my mind fresh with criticism, which unlike most people I love, it gives me what I wont from a reader, and some nice written stuff about my paper is always accepted to. lol

Thanks Clem

Dreams

Chapter 1

"Susannah…" I can hear my name being faintly called. "Susannah…" I look around. "Jesse, is that you?" I can hear my name called again but softer, like he's walking away from me, away. "JESSE" I scream, I can't here my name anymore, what's happened? I start to feel frantic my breath catches in my throat. "JESSE" I scream again "WHERE ARE YOU?" I start running around in circles straining my ears to hear my name. When I stop momentarily, I hear footsteps, feet dragging along the ground, a stick brake. I stop. "Jesse…" I whisper "Is that you…" a moment's pause. "No Susannah." I freeze; I turn around slowly toward the voice I know all to well.

I wake with a start. Only a nightmare, I think to my self. Although, not the first with Jesse calling my name or hearing the voice. But every time I wake up I can't remember whom the voice belongs to. I replay every detail in my head but every night I wake up right before seeing the guy's face. I look around my room. The window is open and a slight breeze is coming threw. I get up to close the window knowing Jesse must have been here some time since I went to sleep. As I close the window I sit on the seat at its base. The moonshines down threw the glass and rests on my body. Like it's a spot light in the sky looking for me. Pointing me out. "Susannah…" I turn around. It's Jesse, leaning against my bedpost. "Susannah…" he says again, as though he's lost for words. "Susannah I…" he starts again, I wonted to ask 'Jesse, what is it?' but before I could get my words out, Jesse started to disappear, leave. "Jesse…" I finally get out before he was totally gone. "Susannah… what's happening?" Jesse is gone. But where? He looked confused, bewildered like he himself was not making him go, someone else was. I jump up, out of my seat. I run across my room grab and put on what ever I see first. Run lightly down the stairs so as not to wake the dwarf's, and creep put the door. With a flashlight in hand I look around. As I'm turning in circles I stop in front of the woods. Feeling something in side tell me that's were I need to be, I start jogging, running. As I get to a patch of grass, a meadow encircled my tree's I slow down. Where did this come from? It's never been here before. But this thought slips me head quickly when I hear me name. "Susannah…" like in my dream, it's just as soft, just as distant, getting softer. Fading, like the stars fade when the sun comes up slowly. I turn in circles looking for the direction of the voice. "JESSE…" I scream "WHERE ARE YOU?" I pause momentarily, knowing what I will hear, the voice, I start to run. Faster, faster, till I'm out of breath, till I can run no more…

I wake with a start, soaking in sweat. I look around my room the window is closed. There's no moon shinning through. I take a deep breath trying to calm myself down. I try thinking about the dream, dreams for that matter. Why did it do that? My dream has never ended like that. I felt scared to find out who the voice was… I look at the clock 6:23 a.m. I will never be able to go back to sleep. Summer has just started and I can't even sleep in on the first day. I go into the bathroom where I'm now so used to changing because of Jesse. Jesse… every time I think of him or see him my dream comes back to me… like I feel some how it will come true. Ever since Our kiss at the graveyard he's been vacant, not staying around for to long. I walk out of the bathroom with fresh dry cloths on and go to sit on the window seat. But unlike in my second dream there is no moon tonight. I hear a tap tap on the window and look down, its Jesse cat, I let him in. "Hey Susannah" I look up. It's Jesse leaning against my bedpost. "Hey" I say makings sure my words get out this time "What are you doing here?" what am I stupid or something why did I ask that? Stupid, stupid. "I wonted to come see how you were doing, is that ok?" DUH "Ya, I was just thinking about you." Should I have said that? I stumble for words.

"Jesse I…"

"Yes…?"

"Well…you and me…I…you know?"

"Yes," he said "I know" and at that he starts walking toward me I can see his chest through his shirt as it moves across his body. Swiftly across his body. He stops inches from my face. I can feel the heat of his breath on my neck. His lips brush against mine. "Jesse I…" I start again but he interrupts me. "Shhh, don't speak" he says, and at that his lips enclose around mine, taking my breath away. I fold my arms around his neck, twisting his hair between my fingers. I can feel his hands slid around my back, circling around my waist. Its minuets before I can come up for air. "Susannah…" Jesse starts to say, lost for words him self. "Jesse, wow" I reply, I can still fill his lips on mine, gently rested on mine. "Susannah I… I have to go." And at that he disappears, out of sight. Did I do something wrong? Did I say something? All I can think about is the kiss, the unbelievable kiss. How could I have known how much passion there is between us? Does Jesse fill the same? I look back at the clock, its 7:00 a.m. I can see the Sun coming over the horizon. The sky painted with the colors of the rainbow. I take a breath and let it out slowly, a whole new day. I hear a knock on my door. What other idiot is up at this hour? I get up to open the door, no one's there. Maybe I'm hearing things. Maybe I'm just tired. I close the door and start to head back to the window seat, tap tap. I stop dead in my steps. I turn around and tiptoe back to the door. Tap tap. "Who is it?" I call, waiting for my stepbrothers, or parents to say something. No answer, tap tap. I take a deep breath; rest my hand on the doorknob and turn.


End file.
